


Puppy Love

by MissGillette



Series: Tilted [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Omega Steve Harrington, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGillette/pseuds/MissGillette
Summary: Billy has some fun with the cute freshman he catches taking sneaky pictures of him at a Halloween party.-“C’mere,” he purrs in Steve’s ear, his only warning.Thick arms slipping around Steve’s waist, Billy only grunts when he scoops Steve up to plop the omega in his lap. Steve weighs what he should for a guy his height. He’ll be tall, for an omega. He’s not done growing yet. Billy remembers those years but still savors the fact he has an inch on Steve. For now. Although with Steve piled in his lap like a princess that inch means nothing. Hands braced on Billy’s chest for balance, Steve perks right up when Billy shuffles on the couch to get comfortable under him. Like he expects Billy to snap at him to sit still, be calm and quiet. So Billy grins up at Steve and pops the omega’s rear with his thigh, bouncing Steve once.“That’s better.” Billy reaches up with a casual hand to squeeze Steve’s far shoulder. “Having fun?”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Tilted [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718029
Comments: 16
Kudos: 358





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunScale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunScale/gifts).



> Steve is solidly underage in this. 15 while Billy is 18. Don't like, don't read. Billy isn't the best person when it comes to morality either. But he's better than the Billys in "Baby Crazy" and "Aloe" by a long shot. If you don't know what I'm talking about, how about giving them a read [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718029). Slap a big, old nasty comment down there when you're done.

The fake shutter sound of someone taking yet another picture reminds Billy why he’s never signed up for Facebook. So no one can tag him in things. Like he’s friends with any of these mongrels. He sighs, leaning against the side of whoever’s house this is. At least it’s mostly seniors, some juniors running around. For a high school Halloween party, it could be worse. People have stopped walking up to him and asking him if he’s cold with his chest bare, just the leather jacket covering him. It’s embarrassing how many of them have to ask who he is, like the sunglasses and scowl don’t get the Arnold Schwarzenegger look across. He’s attracting a little bit of attention, though.

Two freshmen have been following him all night like they’re slick or something. The tall, lanky one is in some sailor boy getup while his freckled friend is supposed to be a mermaid, shell bra and all. They look ridiculous, but Billy appreciates the sliver of skin between the sailor’s shirt and the criminally tiny shorts. He recognizes them from school, knows the sailor boy has snuck a picture or two of him since arriving. Not to mention all the times he’s caught Bambi eyes ogling him from afar at school.

Billy can’t really blame him. There’s not much for alpha stock in the middle of nowhere Shithole, Indiana. Even male omegas need to get some, so he’s a little flattered when the freckled one keeps having to tug his buddy away. Steve, maybe. Never mind the other one, he’s a beta and already whipped plenty by some redhead bitch. Reminds him distantly of Max, but now’s not the time to think of his dear sibling. Not when Steve pokes his head around from the side of the house, unconvinced to leave, and snaps one more picture. The flash goes off, adorable idiot, and he yelps as he darts out of sight. Caught for sure, but Billy does not pursue. Not yet.

Chuckle rolling deep in his throat, Billy snuffs out his cigarette under his boot and turns back to the house. Frick and frack will make their way back into the party. He’s seen them snatch beers from the kitchen like there’s someone here with a conscience big enough to stop them. Billy certainly won’t. Not with the plan slowly bubbling in the back of his mind.

He finds a spot on a couch, yelling to join a conversation, when he spies the omega slipping through the crowd. Steve tries to wiggle behind the sofa to squeeze past the group crowding the living room. Billy sits up on a thigh, reaches behind him, and grabs at Steve’s wrist. It’s thinner than he’d thought for a guy with big hands like a puppy. Like Steve hasn’t grown into them yet. He’s a freshman, can’t be older than 15. Green. Billy’s dazzling smile, hey there cutie pie, already spreads across his face when Steve sputters and leaps, surprised.

“Hey baby doll, grab me another beer would you?” Billy’s hand currently occupied with a can lifts up, shakes the sip left in it. “I’m empty.”

Billy has plans. Lots of plans for all that creamy skin, those beauty marks, those big eyes that light up. Steve’s not a prude. His excitement is what makes him sputter and stumble over himself to comply. Some of the teens around Billy snort at how eager Steve comes off, but Billy ignores their scorn. Nothing wrong with a compliant omega. If Steve would have bowed out? Shrugged Billy’s paw off him? Then that would be that. Billy would let it drop. Why waste his time chatting up this omega when there’s a line of them waiting for their turn? Even now some omegas huff at his display. One actually gets up and leaves, stomping out the front door. Fuck her, though, maybe she should be as knot hungry as Steve and he’d pay attention to her. Prudes are boring. He wants to play with the hunger in Steve’s amber eyes.

When Steve comes back with the beer, smile a little nervous but eager, Billy makes room for him on the couch. He’ll be crammed between Billy and the armrest, but an alpha offering him a place to sit means something. Billy even winks when he takes the offered can, runs a hand over Steve’s narrow back when the omega squeezes onto the couch. Just to rub his scent on Steve, this is mine, back off. That’s mostly for Steve’s little henchman who lingers at the omega’s elbow, murmuring lowly that they should leave. When Steve waves him away, it’s fine, a thrill runs through Billy. Steve wants to stay, wants to be in his orbit. Billy congratulates himself on reading the atmosphere correctly just like every other time. He’ll have this squirming, blushing boy bent over soon enough. 

Billy admires just how tiny and tight Steve’s costume is as he drapes his right arm behind the omega. He brushes his hand on Steve’s upper arm occasionally. Just to remind Steve who he’s with, what Billy is about. Billy’s fingerless gloves for the costume are already in his jacket pockets to allow direct contact. The graze of their skin will help Steve grow used to a stranger alpha so close to him. Steve tries to play it cool, to be suave. He’s not got the act down yet, goes to drape himself in the corner of the couch only to bang his elbow into the little side table. When he flinches from the pain, he knocks his shin into the coffee table littered with cans and abandoned plates of food in front of them. The poor omega hisses as he reaches to rub these new sore spots. Now Billy rolls his eyes, but it’s amusement not scorn that tugs at his lips. There is some grace in Steve’s clumsy antics. Billy has caught the omega plenty of times snapping sneaky pictures of him at school. Or what Steve thinks is sneaky. So the next time Steve wiggles about beside him, nearly elbowing Billy in the process, Billy’s had enough.

“C’mere,” he purrs in Steve’s ear, his only warning.

Thick arms slipping around Steve’s waist, Billy only grunts when he scoops Steve up to plop the omega in his lap. Steve weighs what he should for a guy his height. He’ll be tall, for an omega. He’s not done growing yet. Billy remembers those years but still savors the fact he has an inch on Steve. For now. Although with Steve piled in his lap like a princess that inch means nothing. Hands braced on Billy’s chest for balance, Steve perks right up when Billy shuffles on the couch to get comfortable under him. Like he expects Billy to snap at him to sit still, be calm and quiet. So Billy grins up at Steve and pops the omega’s rear with his thigh, bouncing Steve once.

“That’s better.” Billy reaches up with a casual hand to squeeze Steve’s far shoulder. “Having fun?”

Steve doesn’t know what to do with his hands, how cute. He tunes in slowly to the fact they’re splayed on Billy’s bare chest, practically groping him. So Steve rips them away and sits there sputtering with those cherry lips of his. Billy helps himself. He scoops Steve’s thin wrists up and loops long arms around his own neck. Steve’s mouth flaps open and closed as he watches Billy do this. Once Billy’s hands fall away, though, Steve’s initial surprise melts. He will not be outdone, wiggles to get comfortable in Billy’s lap and leans on his side to rest his head on Billy’s shoulder. He has to slouch down to do it, but that just settles his weight harder in Billy’s lap. Friction. Billy’s arm curled around Steve’s back gives him a squeeze, pleased with Steve’s boldness.

Steve’s fluffy, short hair tickling his cheek, Billy turns his head and murmurs into those locks, “Steve, right? I’ve seen you at school.”

Steve’s snort puffs humid and hot on Billy’s throat. When Steve wiggles closer, almost tucking his face there, Billy squeezes him again. Encouraging.

“So you pull me into your lap but you don’t know my name?”

Oh, baby’s got spice. Billy grins and pinches Steve’s side for his cheek, chuckles when Steve jumps in his lap.

“What’s in a name, baby doll? I bet you don’t know mine.”

Steve sits up a little at that, smirking when he says, “Bet.”

Billy returns that smirk. Although his has a promise of mischief in it.

“What’s your wager?”

Another wiggle from Steve, so eager to play, before he says, “Well, if I guess right, which I will because I totally know your name, then you have to dance with me.”

“Is that so?” Billy widens the spread of his legs under Steve and bounces him again. “And if you’re wrong?”

He’s pretty sure Steve knows his name, so Billy has to bite back a laugh when Steve looks unsure for a moment. Like he actually has to think about it.

“Well… If I’m somehow wrong, then we can sit here and get to know each other.”

It’s a win-win, really. The lamest bet to ever exist. Steve’s playful glance from under his short fringe is so charming, though. He’s well breed, adorable. Billy can’t wait to pick him apart.

“Deal. So? Lay it on me, pretty boy.”

A shiver tries to race down Billy’s spine when long fingers start playing with the curls on the back of his neck. Steve is so tactile despite having never said a single word to Billy before tonight. Any other omega in the room would have balked at Billy being immediately handsy with them, especially dragging them into his lap. Like he owns them. Not Steve. He sits perched on Billy’s thighs with his bottom lip in his teeth, so eager to prove Billy wrong.

Steve can’t hold it in for long, though, nearly jams his words together as he rattles off, “I know your name is Billy Hargrove, you moved here from San Diego at the end of last year, but you already finished your junior year so you weren’t at school, you’re an alpha, you worked at the pool over the summer, you drive a fast car, you play on the basketball team, you—”

“Okay, okay, I get it,” Billy laughs, needing Steve to stop before this gets annoying. One hand on Steve’s waist and the other on a thigh, Billy jerks him closer like before. “So you know who I am, guess that means you won our bet.”

There was no true ‘losing’ this bet, in Billy’s eyes, but he eats up the way Steve smiles at him. So satisfied with himself.

Perking up in Billy’s lap again, Steve asks, “So you’re gonna dance with me, right?”

Billy hums like he’ll say no. Which he won’t, he’d be stupid to say no. Steve is playing right into his hands, eagerness for attention blinding any warning signs that should be going off. Billy knows what he looks like, what sort of vibe he gives off. There’s a reason even now a cluster of omegas crowd around the couch despite Billy clearly choosing Steve. Steve is so green that he doesn’t know what he’s gotten himself into. Billy opens his mouth to tease the pretty omega more, but harsh vibrations from Steve’s pocket startle the words right out of him.

“Oh shit,” Steve mumbles under his breath. He jams a hand into his pocket for his phone, and the screen casts a cool glow on his face. His pout is rather cute when he mumbles, “‘Did you see this?”’ See what, Nancy, what are you…”

Helping himself, Billy cranes forward to get a peek at Steve’s screen. He just barely contains the snort that tries to rip out of him. On screen, it’s a picture of Steve sitting in Billy’s lap exactly as they are now. Someone had snapped it and posted in on Facebook. Looks like one of Steve’s friends tagged him in a comment, which is why his phone went off. A pretty flush paints across Steve’s cheeks, and he tries to tuck his phone away. Billy stops him with a hand cupping Steve’s around the device. 

“What does the post say?” He asks with a grin. “I’m not on Facebook.”

Steve squirms, tries to turn his phone away. 

“N-nothing, um…”

Billy shoots him a look, murmurs deeply, “Now Steve…”

A petulant huff, rather bratty, and then, “Somebody said ‘another lamb for the slaughter,’ okay? I don’t know if they were making a joke, but it’s weird that someone took it without saying anything…”

Now Billy snorts. Lamb for the slaughter indeed. He knows it’s meant to shame Steve for being so openly affectionate with an alpha. This backward town is full of prudes, acting like it’s the 1800s still. They all see Steve sitting on his lap and lambast the poor omega for being open and bold with his desires. Steve doesn’t pick up on the shaming, which works out for Billy just fine. He’d rather not sour Steve’s infatuation with an explanation. That would just ruin Billy’s surprise for the squirming omega. How he’ll whisk Steve somewhere nice and private and have his filthy way with him. Soon enough.

Billy relaxes back into the couch and tugs Steve against his chest again. When Steve doesn’t put up a fight, Billy pets his hand slightly up and down Steve’s side. Steve relaxes into him, and Billy has to hold back another sound, this one pleased. 

“Funny coming from the little sneak who literally took a picture of me like ten minutes ago. You know, when the flash went off? Not to mention all the times you’ve done it at school…”

Steve slaps his phone screen-down on his thigh only to smack both hands to his face. 

“Oh jeez, I knew you saw that!” He picks his head up and gives Billy a pitiful look. “That’s why you’re talking to me, isn’t it? Just to give me grief about it? I’m sorry, man, I didn’t mean to be, like, a creep about it, I—”

Billy squeezes Steve’s waist, arm still wrapped around him, and says with a grin, “Calm down, baby doll, I’m not mad.” He even bounces Steve on his thigh a few times for good measure. “You really think I’d be nice to you if I were mad? Come on now, use that pretty head of yours to think about that for a second.”

“I guess,” he mutters, still attempting to shy away even though he makes no attempt to stand from Billy’s lap. “You’re not like? Freaked out?”

Billy shrugs. 

“Depends. What kind of pictures you been taking?” Billy nods down to Steve’s phone. “Tit for tat, why don’t you show me your little collection? Hopefully you got my good side.”

Billy wonders if Steve is even aware he’s pouting. It’s not exaggerated. Just a little pucker of those cherry lips. Billy can’t wait to get Steve alone somewhere, most likely the Camaro, and give them a taste. He bets Steve makes all sorts of pretty noises with a tongue jammed in his mouth. Or a cock. Billy shuffles under the omega lest he pick up the stirring below him. Not yet. Steve’s humiliation will be his first. Then they can proceed. 

“Come on,” he says with a nod of his head. “Be a good boy and show me the pictures you took.”

Mouth going tight as his last stand, Steve deflates with a sigh, resigned. 

“Okay, just…” He glances back and forth between the glow of his screen and Billy. “Don’t judge me too harshly, okay? I promise I didn’t take pictures of you in the bathroom or locker room or anything, I just… I don’t know, I didn’t think you’d ever notice me. Or that I’d get the courage to talk to you.”

Billy almost nuzzles Steve’s cheek when he murmurs, “We’re talking now, yea? So show me.”

Thankfully for Billy’s patience, it won’t take twisting Steve’s arm to get the omega to do what he’s told. His embarrassment rises shimmering and hot from his skin like asphalt on a summer day. Billy basks in it as Steve turns his phone towards him to reveal his perversion, his desperation. True to Steve’s words, there is nothing incriminating on his camera roll. Just shots of Billy from far away or sometimes just a tiny bit of him like Steve didn’t press the shutter button fast enough. Some aren’t even in focus, but Steve had kept them anyway. The ones from tonight are the clearest of all, the closest Steve has dared to come. And got caught for his troubles, which brings a smirk to Billy’s face as he flicks through photo after photo with his finger.

There’s a video, too, and Steve slaps a hand to his face to cover it while Billy watches. It’s just Billy climbing out of his car in the morning, breaths huffing in the chilly dawn like a smokestack. It’s a nice shot of him—full body to show off his physique, how broad he is, how powerful he is. It’s flattering, and Billy squeezes Steve’s waist again. For fun, Billy closes the camera roll to return Steve’s phone to the homescreen. Too curious for his own good to see if Steve’s wallpaper is a picture of him. It’s not, but that doesn’t mean Steve hasn’t thought about it. Steve’s phone goes off again in his hand, a text this time, and the omega’s moment of humiliation is over. It’d been just as sweet and sour as Billy knew it would be. 

“See?” Billy teases with a grin. His left hand settles on Steve’s thigh, can’t help but give it a squeeze. “That wasn’t so bad. You’ve been busy since the beginning of the semester though, baby doll. You take at least one picture of me every day at school it seems like.”

Steve winces, shies away from Billy for the first time since Billy ensnared him.

“I promise I’m not stalking you.”

“Didn’t think you were,” Billy says with a shrug. “Besides, you weren’t very subtle about it. I’ve known for a while now.”

Steve groans with his whole body bent back towards the armrest. Knowing full well they have an audience, Billy cranes his head forward to draw the tip of his nose up Steve’s bared throat. He chuckles when Steve jumps hard, startled. Billy’s amusement thickens even more when Steve slaps a hand to the same spot, blush bright in his cheeks.

“You just like me a lot, that’s all,” Billy reasons with plenty of butter and sugar in his voice, coaxes Steve closer again with a gentle press to his waist. “You didn’t mean anything bad taking all those pictures, I get it. Besides, now you don’t have to take pictures anymore, right?”

Steve blinks at him, makes a tiny noise in his throat.

Cocking his head just so, Billy offers Steve a patronizing smile and points out, “We’re talking. You don’t have to be shy anymore.”

“I’m not shy,” Steve mumbles with his lips barely moving. “I was gonna introduce myself eventually, I was just waiting for the best time.”

“Wait too long and I woulda graduated.”

Steve frowns at that with his cute pout again and asks, “So wait, you knew I was doing it, but you didn’t say anything? Would you have ever said anything?”

Billy shrugs, smirks a little as Steve’s pout continues.

“Maybe. I’m not really into omegas who play coy or don’t know what they want.” His left hand rises from Steve’s thigh to play with the ends of the knot of Steve’s costume. If it weren’t a Halloween costume, he thinks this part would be a neckerchief or something. Whatever. Billy only does it to watch the shiver of excitement run through Steve at his casual touch. How Billy helps himself to Steve’s personal space. “You’re not like that, are you, Steve? You know what you want.”

On his thigh, Steve’s phone vibrates yet again. Reminding Steve about his unread text. It’s what breaks Billy’s spell over Steve much to the alpha’s annoyance.

So when Steve frowns at his phone again, pouting again, Billy asks, “What’s up, baby?”

“Oh, Tommy is leaving. That sucks, my costume doesn’t make sense without him.”

Billy plucks at the hem of Steve’s too-short shirt and drawls, “What exactly are you dressed up as?”

“We just came as generic sailor and mermaid.” Steve sits up and then twists around, looking at all the skin he’s showing off. “Although I think this one was labeled wrong at the store. This is almost like a ‘Sexy Sailor’ kind of thing.”

“Nah,” Billy purrs, yanks Steve back to him. His fingers dent milky skin. “If this was a ‘sexy’ version, your little tits would be out. And you’d be showing a lot more ass than you are.”

Steve snorts at him, but he cannot hope to hide the peachy flush in his cheeks. The attention makes him glow, to know an alpha has been looking at him. It’s the whole reason why Steve watches him with goo-goo eyes across the cafeteria every day. Why Billy catches Steve loitering closer and closer to his car in the parking lot. Billy is almost surprised he hasn’t opened his locker to a love letter fluttering to the floor with Steve’s name scribbled at the bottom. Attention is what Steve wants. Steve isn’t shy, so his distance has confused Billy all this time. He’s just the nervous sort. Oh, but he craves the attention of an alpha. It’s plain as day on Steve's face when he reaches up to play with his hair instead of shoving himself out of Billy’s lap for his crass remark. 

Huffing, Steve says, “Well, I don’t think it looks so bad. Just silly without Tommy here.”

“I didn’t say anything about it looking bad,” Billy fires back with a long, pointed look up and down Steve’s body. Especially those legs. “You look good enough to eat.”

That’s coming on a little strong, and Billy knows it. Especially when Steve gives him a nervous giggle and runs slim fingers through his fringe. When Steve wiggles to stand, Billy lets him go. Steve rises but lingers at Billy’s knees, though. Doe eyes toss little glances down at him. Away and back, so nervous but excited.

“You’re funny. Um… Are we still gonna dance?”

Billy rises from the couch in a fluid motion not unlike a cat unfolding itself to begin the prowl. Stuck between the couch and the coffee table, Steve cannot step back to give Billy room. That or he doesn’t want to as he stares somewhere near Billy’s jaw, unable to meet devil eyes for long. For a breath or two, Billy enjoys the charged static drifting just between their skin. When Steve starts to fidget, he nudges the omega out of the way.

“Let’s find a spot. Lead the way.”

Mostly so that Billy can appreciate the full scope of Steve’s assets. He’s got an ass that won’t quit, pert and full in his tiny shorts. Even if Steve were wearing something loose or unflattering, Billy would be all eyes on him. That plush bottom had fit him perfectly with Steve sitting side-saddle, will feel even better bouncing on Billy’s cock. A little dancing, a little groping, and they’ll be right on their way. Taking Steve by his waist when they find a pocket of space, Billy wonders if Steve’s hunger will win out over his nerves. Because even now Steve sort of vibrates in Billy’s hands as their bodies pick up a rhythm. They’re not smashed together yet. Steve isn’t a prude, but that doesn’t mean Billy will jump into the deep end of the pool immediately. It can’t all be rough hands taking what they want and Billy growling commands to force Steve’s compliance. No, a willing omega is better than a resistant one. He’ll have Steve yet.

Steve is about as awkward a dancer as Billy had thought he would be. He’s mostly height, no grace thanks to his balance being off. He bobs around like a rubber ducky in a bath, shooting wide smiles over his shoulder. Billy snorts more than once while actually following the rhythm of whatever shit club remix blasts through the air. Not his music, not even close. It’s good enough to take Steve’s little waist, feel up and down the bend in his torso, and haul the omega against his front.

It only takes a swirl of Billy’s hips into Steve’s ass to get his point across. Steve jumps in his hands, shivers hard, and then stops with his hopping and bobbing. He rocks his ass back like he was made for this, and it takes everything in Billy to bite back a groan. Steve jars in his hands, though, knocking his weight hard and unpleasant into Billy. Too rough. So Billy slows down the rocking of their hips to press out all the air between them.

Wicked lips tickling the shell of Steve’s ear, Billy murmurs over the song, “Just relax, baby doll, you’re doing fine.”

“I, uh, feel kinda dumb,” Steve admits with a nervous peal of laughter. 

Billy rolls his hips into Steve’s ass, letting him feel how he’s starting to get hard, and says, “You feel really good like this.” His hands squeeze that slight waist to encourage Steve to start moving again. When Steve remains stiff and nervous, Billy wraps his arms around the omega instead. “What, you don’t wanna dance with me?”

“N-no! No, I do, sorry… I don’t, I mean I’ve never…”

How cute. Billy allows the grin tugging at a corner of his mouth to unfurl like a frond. He takes it slower, softer, sways Steve’s body in arms until the omega gradually starts to relax. Too fast just like Billy had worried. Steve reaching up to cover the backs of Billy’s hands splayed so possessively on his stomach helps unwind even more tension. Steve even hums as he leans into Billy a little, finally relaxing like back on the couch. Slow and steady wins the race, Billy reminds himself while nuzzling his lips in Steve’s hair. Steve gives him another shudder, that feels good, and Billy can’t help himself when his hips swirl hard and nasty again. He almost lifts Steve onto the toes of his cute, brown boots, hugs him tightly just so Steve can’t escape. The slim hands covering his cling to him instead of pushing him away. Perfect.

“Just like that,” Billy purrs in Steve’s ear, eats up the way Steve gives him a tiny curl of a moan. It’s almost a whimper, but there’s no fear. With his nose practically tucked into Steve’s neck, the desire pouring off him is potent. “Feels good, huh baby?”

Steve nods, mumbles barely over the music, “There’s um… a lot of people watching us…”

They’re attracting attention the longer they sway and grind against each other. Billy cannot help but be aware of it, all the gazes roaming over the claim he’s staked. He flashes teeth at a few, his devilish grin warning the beta onlookers away. 

“Good, let them watch,” Billy growls around that grin. He finally gives in a little to the spring winding tighter and tighter in his gut when he mouths a quick kiss to Steve’s throat. Thick arms are ready to catch Steve’s jolt. “They’re just jealous of how good we look together.”

“You think so?”

The softness in Steve’s voice, uncertain but hopeful, plucks a possessive cord in Billy. He kisses the omega again, edges of his white teeth scraping skin as he pulls off.

“I know so. You’re beautiful, Steve.”

It’s a risk to be so forward with Steve again. ‘You look good enough to eat.’ And Steve does. Billy shouldn’t get ahead of himself, should mind the wander in his hands. Steve puddles against him with another kiss to his throat, though, and a man can only take so much. Billy’s right hand remains splayed low and possessive on Steve’s belly. His short fingers play with the sliver of skin showing off between Steve’s top and shorts. The left, however, dares to dip lower. Through Steve’s shorts and whatever underwear he’s got on, Billy fingertips paw at hidden, intimate skin. He doesn’t care who sees, who turns wide eyes on their display and then just as quickly whips their heads around to gossip. On Monday, everyone at school will know what’s up. Hell, they’ll know by tomorrow morning at the latest, honestly. Especially when Steve’s hips snap into Billy’s hand instead of shying away. He shudders and moans again, all fluttery and pretty. Billy can’t take it anymore.

“My car’s parked down the street,” he purrs in Steve’s ear. “You’ve seen it plenty at school. Wanna see the inside?”

It’s not subtle. Not even a little bit. Slow and steady wins the race, yes, and it’s not like Billy will have Steve writhing on his cock immediately. No, they can go for a nice, chilly drive to somewhere dark. Somewhere secluded where Steve can be as loud as he wants. Each time Steve bites back a moan under Billy’s lips, Billy knows he wants to let them out. Maybe Steve is a screamer. Whatever noises he coaxes out of Steve in the confines of the Camaro will be all for Billy. Billy wouldn’t have it any other way, just needs Steve to give in to this searing, charged thing between them.

Steve wiggles in his arms, those pesky nerves rising again, but he nods. It’s enough for Billy to peel himself off the trembling omega, take him by a wrist, and tug him away from prying eyes. No one tries to stop them or intervene for Steve’s sake. Good, Billy isn’t in the mood for a brawl tonight. A different sort of passion kicks Billy’s heart into high gear, sends his blood racing. Surely they feed off each other as Billy tugs Steve behind him out of the party house and to the dark street. It’s an old neighborhood. The streetlights are sparse. Billy wouldn’t release Steve’s wrist even if it were daylight out. It may bruise, but that’s the least of what Billy will do to him tonight. Billy’s excitement only grows to the boiling point when Steve walks alongside him but doesn’t take his hand back.

Steve’s phone going off once they make it to the Camaro, a pet project of Billy’s since he was fourteen, interrupts Billy’s perverse train of thought.

The glow of Steve’s phone bounces off his face. He’s frowning again. Not a good sign.

Leaning into his open door, Billy asks over the top of the Camaro, “Something wrong?”

Steve glances up, flashes Billy a little smile.

“Just my friend Nancy texting me again, asking me if I’m okay. You know, since she saw the picture of us.” His phone goes off again, and Steve purses his lips together. When those doe eyes turn up once more, they’re not as confident. “She asked if I’m still hanging out with you.”

Irritation attempts to spark on Billy’s face. It misfires, though, and he shoots Steve a molten smirk instead.

“Sounds like this Nancy isn’t so hot on me.”

“Nah, not really. I’ve tried to tell her she’s got you all wrong, but she’s pretty stubborn. I um… I don’t really wanna lie to her, though.”

Billy’s irritation almost catches light at that. Of course some bitch who isn’t even here is trying to cockblock him. Taking himself out of the picture, it’s nice for Steve to have a friend who worries about him. Billy is a force to be reckoned with, and he usually gets what he wants. Right now, what he wants is Steve. He’ll be damned if he lets Steve’s friend throw a wrench into this. People don’t get in Billy’s way, they get out. Twisting an omega’s arm isn’t hard. They practically gag over it. Steve probably won’t play that game, though. He trusts Nancy enough to blink some of the lust out of his eyes and think for a second. So Billy exhales all his irritation out and regards Steve with a hooded look full of heat.

“She’s gonna tell you not to come with me if you tell her the truth. So what’s it gonna be, baby doll? A little white lie never hurt anybody.”

It’s too dark to catch any sort of blush on Steve’s cheeks. A whiff of the desire Billy had caught on Steve while dancing drifts on the air. He tips his head up to catch it better, eyes still on Steve. The pretty thing mulls it all over with his bottom lip in his teeth. Billy would rather Steve let him nibble that lip. So Billy stares hard as Steve fidgets with his phone and glances back and forth between the glowing screen and him. Considering. To tip the scales in his favor, Billy relaxes his neutral, bored stare until his mouth ticks up in a grin. Just a small one to let the omega know what Billy wants him to pick. ‘Choose me,’ it says.

Steve returns Billy’s grin with a tiny smile of his own, shoulders hunching up. His phone disappears as he moves it down to text before slipping it into his pocket. No word on his reply to Nancy, about if maybe he wants Billy to drive him home instead.

Instead, Steve swings himself down and into the passenger seat with a soft, “We’re still going for a ride, right?”

It doesn’t matter what Steve had texted back to Nancy. He’s a big boy; he can make decisions for himself. Huffing into the chilly night from how pleased he is, Billy copies Steve as he drops behind the wheel.

“Of course, baby.” The Camaro rumbles to life, and Billy squeezes the steering wheel to contain his anticipation. Because surely Steve knows they’re about to go somewhere dark and quiet so Billy can tear into him. Steve may only be 15, but he’s not stupid. He knows what he wants. “Put your seatbelt on, I like to drive fast.”

Especially tonight to search for said dark, quiet place. Their stomachs lurch a few times as Billy flies over dips and curves in backcountry roads. Billy deliberately takes some of those curves to the inside, into on-coming traffic. Steve yelps and jumps in his seat, holds on to the inside handle for dear life when they catch the highbeams of a car headed for the curve they’d just come out of. Billy just grins over his knuckles gentle peaked over the steering wheel and nudges them back in their lane. Never mind the blare of the horn from the other driver. He almost wants to reach out and feel the delicate skin of Steve’s inner wrist to catch that jackrabbit heartbeat under his fingers.

“I warned ya,” Billy drawls around his grin. “You okay over there?”

Billy switches which hand drapes over the wheel so he can fondle Steve’s thigh with his right. The windows are rolled up, so Steve’s voice curling softly in his throat is free to slip straight into Billy’s ears. It tingles on the back of his neck and drips down his spine. He wants to know what other noises Steve might make. So he slides his hand higher without glancing Steve’s way. The leghole of Steve’s blue sailor shorts bunches up against Billy’s hand. Higher and higher until the softest bit of Steve’s inner thigh shivers under Billy’s fingers. A thrill runs through Billy to think everything in Steve tightens up from his touch. Wound like a spring. Ready to pop.

“You’re so tense. You okay?”

As if he’ll take his hand away, Billy lightens the pressure on Steve’s thigh. He won’t, of course, because he won’t take his hands off the omega until he drops Steve off at his house. So Billy’s easy smirk splits his face into a true grin when Steve slaps a hand over his to keep him there.

“I’m fine,” Steve says softly, voice a little rough. Like he’s holding back something. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. We’re almost there.”

‘There’ is an abandoned road that twists close to a river. It’s well within the floodplain of said river, probably goes under any time there’s a flash flood. No one will bother them back here or see them. It’s not the first time he’s rolled to a stop where this road ends and an overgrown field begins, growing up through the old asphalt. Billy can just talk his way out of it if cops show up for whatever reason. Hopefully that won’t happen what with Steve being underage, but Billy will roll with the punches. So Billy’s ready for Steve to squirm when he shakes his hand free to throw the car in park and then kill the engine. The headlights go out, plunging them into intimate darkness. Again, Steve is young, but he’s not stupid. It’s pretty obvious what they’re here to do. Billy hasn’t driven them to the middle of nowhere to chat. 

The leather of Billy’s jacket whines when he bends down to search for the adjustment bar below his seat. He slides his seat all the way back to make room between him and the steering wheel. Well, he makes room for Steve, because that’s where the omega will end up. Now, just how to wrestle him out of his seatbelt, over the center console, and into Billy’s lap…

Steve shifts beside him in the dark, asks with his voice breaking a little, “I’m surprised you didn’t drive us to the quarry. That’s where most of us go to make-out.”

Billy’s voice is much stronger, deeper when he chuckles, “Yea and I bet the three cops in this town all know that’s exactly where to check for teenagers breaking curfew.”

On the heels of those words, a slim hand settles in the center of Billy’s chest. Steve is a fawn tiptoeing through the field in front of them when he shifts closer, his breaths curling warm on Billy’s cheek.

“Is that what you planned all along?” he asks, although no nerves shake his voice. Steve licks his lips almost in Billy’s ear and adds, “Are we gonna make-out?”

Billy reaches for him and slides under Steve’s costume to splay his big hand over Steve’s ribs. They arch into his touch when Steve sucks in a fast breath. Excited, not nervous.

“I was thinking more, but that’s a good start.”

Steve gives him a tiny whine when Billy turns to find his lips in the dark. Billy gives him a hum back, smirks against Steve’s mouth when the omega surges forward, so eager but clumsy. Slightly clammy hands paw all over Billy’s shoulders, his bare chest, anywhere Steve can reach. So Billy nudges Steve back across the divide so they meet more in the middle, above the center console. He has to take Steve by the side of his throat to cull some of the omega’s eagerness. Otherwise their teeth will click as Steve bobs his head to keep up, mouth open a little too wide and uncoordinated. Brows coming together, Billy pulls Steve off him and just holds him there even as Steve’s fingers tug at his jacket.

“Slow down,” Billy grumbles. “We have plenty of time, I’m not taking you home until I’m done with you.”

It’s a threat and a promise, and Billy eats up the wild shiver that races through Steve. He keeps his hand gentle in short, fluffy locks. There’s no need to twist Steve’s arm. He’s practically crawling into Billy’s lap already. The enthusiasm is appreciated, and Billy gives it back with slower, deeper kisses. Move with me like this, do what I do, just like that, you’ve got it. Steve hums with Billy, can’t keep quiet even with his mouth full. At least he’s slowed down, stopped trying to climb up Billy like a tree. Steve grows sweeter and softer with each lap of tongue, with each scratch of Billy’s short nails on his scalp. Steve jumps against him when Billy snags one of his wandering hands and guides it down to the bulge in his jeans. To give Steve a taste of what’s in store and to take the edge off. Billy squeezes their hands around the firmness of his erection and can’t help but seek friction.

Steve is the one to pull away, to wheeze, “Can I blow you?”

So forward! Steve’s plea and the way he gropes Billy of his own volition send a thrill through him. How can he say no to that? He’d be a fool to deny Steve now. Whether it’s the dark or the solitude that makes Steve bold, Billy isn’t sure. He’ll just reap the rewards of that boldness.

A thought strikes Billy just before he opens his mouth. He thinks about the flash going off tonight at the party, Steve sneaking yet another photo of him. Billy should return that attention in kind, should he not? He sees it now, lying in his bed on Cherry Lane with his phone held above his head as he plays back pictures and videos of them fucking in his car. The idea rushes him hot and heavy, flicks him hard behind his navel. Billy knows he has to record Steve sucking him off.

He hums against Steve’s lips after taking another chaste kiss and murmurs, “Only if you let me record it.”

Steve startles against him, nearly whimpers, “What? Why?”

“Tit for tat.” Billy shrugs, plays with Steve’s hair to keep him calm. “You have all those pictures of me to remember me by. I don’t have anything of you. I wanna watch you take me the next time I jerk off.”

“Really? You want that?”

“Absolutely,” Billy whispers with his lips barely moving. They kiss again, holding it, and then Billy pulls back. “So? You game, baby doll? It’s for my eyes only, cross my heart and hope to die.”

So long as Steve plays nice after this. No, no, this won’t be a one time thing. Billy would have settled for a handjob or blowjob at the party if Steve were a curiosity fuck. He wants a repeat, a remix of what they’ll do tonight. He wants Steve to show up at school in turtleneck sweaters because his neck is so bruised, wants Steve to think twice before sitting down for class. The stink of them ought to linger even after Steve showers, no inch of him untouched. But if Steve doesn’t want to play along, then Billy will always have a video of him. The power of that evidence will stay with Billy. It would only take showing it to a few people at school to get the rumor mill going. That Steve is loose, a slut, will gag for any alpha’s knot. Steve is high enough on the social food chain of this town where it would make an impact to his reputation. Billy isn’t above twisting an omega’s arm, after all.

Steve’s hands peel off Billy as he rushes out, “Okay,” and then fights with the buckle of his seatbelt. 

Steve’s hands are back in a flash to pluck the tongue out of Billy’s belt. Slim, long fingers make quick work of the button and zip of Billy’s jeans without much help from the alpha. Billy just lifts his hips so Steve can yank his jeans open, tug them down enough to let his dick spring free. If only Steve were ducked down already so it hit him in the face. Billy snorts at the image, quickly threads the fingers of his right hand in Steve’s hair to guide him down. The left jams into Billy’s pocket to wrestle his phone free. Steve’s hair isn’t quite long enough to block the view of those cherry lips mouthing at his head. Billy shakes so hard he almost forgets to start recording. He lets go of Steve only to turn the key in the ignition to ‘on’ so the interior lights will work. Billy’s little video won’t be worth much if he can’t see. After that, Billy sinks back into his seat and pets Steve’s hair once more.

With his seat slid back like this, Billy throws his legs as wide as the space will allow. To make room for the moaning, pretty thing exploring his cock. Billy tilts his head the other way as he cards all of Steve’s hair away from his face. For the best shot, of course. He has to make sure to hold his left hand steady despite the shivers that want to race up and down his spine. It’s not that Steve is particularly good at this. He shies away from wrapping his lips around the head, would rather lick instead. It’s just an arousing sight, makes Billy want more. Steve’s inexperience is a turn-on. All this time Billy had thought there was something going on between Steve and his buddy Freckles. But no, Steve has never done this before. So Billy will just have to coax him.

“Come on, baby doll, thought you said you wanted to blow me.”

Steve breathes hard against his shaft, slurs his words when he whines, “I do!”

Billy’s hand slides down to the back of Steve’s neck until his fingers dent that pale throat. Not quite choking Steve but warning him against talking back.

“Then stop pussyfooting around and do it. You’ll get used to the taste, promise.”

Steve’s neck heats up under Billy’s hand. His shameful blush doesn’t quite show up on Billy’s screen, so he’ll have to remember it. Billy bites the corner of his mouth as he watches Steve’s plush lips smear over the dark head. It’s Steve's first time with a dick, but he’s not afraid of the taste or Billy’s foreskin. Again, it makes Billy wonder how much Steve has fooled around with other boys. How much he’s done. With that thought in mind, Billy doesn’t shove Steve’s mouth down on him. Instead he just holds the back of Steve’s neck to let the omega decide their pace. Billy’s plans for tonight don’t include blowing a load in Steve’s mouth. This will get him plenty warmed up for that.

Billy’s restraint cannot last, though. Steve is too pretty blushing so hard with his lips stretched around so much girth. He winces with Billy heavy on his tongue, can’t figure out how to coordinate it all. Steve’s head hovers over Billy’s lap with those slim hands of his supporting his weight. One sinks into the leather under Billy while the other grabs a thigh. This way Steve picks up a short rhythm bobbing his mouth up and down a few inches. It’s a decent start. Steve’s mouth is wet and warm just like any other omega. Steve’s muffled noises are the same, too, but somehow sweeter. They tingle along intimate skin as Steve sinks down a little more, blunt head bumping the roof of his mouth. Steve’s next whimper is louder, shocked, and he tugs his mouth off to pant hard.

Billy would laugh if his phone wouldn’t pick up the sound. He’d meant what he said about watching this when he beats off. He can’t hold in his groan when Steve wraps cherry lips around him again and tries to take as much as before. Shiver petting over him, Billy gives up letting Steve have control. Still recording, Billy’s hand holds Steve’s head still while his hips snap up. There’s enough light raining down on Steve to catch his eyes flashing open on the recording. So Billy gets to experience Steve’s surprise every time he watches this. Steve’s amber eyes go wide and so naive while he whines with cock nudging past his lips. Just a gentle in and out, not thrusting how Billy would if he wanted to be mean. If he just wanted to use Steve’s mouth and then kick him to the curb. 

“Just like that baby,” he sighs, trying to enjoy this while keeping his left hand still to capture the wet glide of skin in and out of Steve’s pretty mouth. A little faster now, Steve’s whines louder but not loud enough to cover up the slick sound of skin. “Damn you feel good like this. Can’t wait to mmm…” Billy dares to go deeper, to challenge Steve’s limits. “Can’t wait to feel how tight and wet you are for me.”

Now Steve squeals and paws at Billy’s side and thigh, please let me up. Billy denies him for a few more thrusts, forcing himself down Steve’s throat for a single, terrifying moment. Steve chokes around him just like Billy knew he would. Now Billy finally allows his hand to drop from Steve’s neck. The recording on Billy’s phone continues even as Steve’s mouth drags up and off him, cock popping out like an unfinished treat. The sway of it catches Steve’s eyes as he coughs and gasps. Sitting up, Steve turns his flushed face towards Billy. It’s finally deep enough for the camera to record it. Billy ends the video just before Steve catches his breath to speak. He shakes something terrible while knocking spit off his messy lips.

“You’re… You wanna fuck me? Like all the way?”

Billy slips his phone back into his pocket and then cups Steve’s jaw with both hands. He’s overly warm to the touch, clearly embarrassed and aroused. He’s so cute when he’s nervous, and Billy’s thumbs pet the heat in those burning cheeks.

“Been thinking about it all night.”

Billy allows Steve to turn in his hands, hiding his face. He’s almost up on one knee in the seat and close enough for Billy to see the hairs on Steve’s arms lift up. It looks like it stings, and Billy’s skin tightens in sympathy. He urges Steve forward and tilts the omega’s head how he wants it. The kisses Billy takes from Steve are neither ravishing nor harsh. Coaxing Steve to kiss him back all slow like only takes two bobs of their mouths. Steve’s hands cling to him in a second as he whines for more. Billy only plays teasing games with the gap of Steve’s lips before denying Steve. He has to hold Steve by the hair again to get him to sit still.

“You want that, don’t you?”

Steve is almost nodding by the time Billy stops talking. No shame; no hesitation. His lips are a little puffy and redder than before when he licks them and gathers his words.

“Yes,” Steve says, swallows the crack in his voice to add stronger, “yes, I-I want you. You’ll be gentle, right?”

“First time?”

Another nod from Steve. Billy drags him back down to take a single kiss. He holds Steve there when they part with a wet noise and Steve’s stuttering exhale puffing on Billy’s lips.

Lowly, he growls, “You gonna run around on me and fuck somebody else after this?”

Steve jumps in Billy’s tight grip like it doesn’t hurt and stammers, “N-no! I’m no cheater!”

“Good.” Billy takes a kiss from Steve and smirks at the way Steve tries to lean in for another. “Then I’ll be gentle. Take off your clothes and get over here.”

He needn’t shove Steve back to the passenger side of the car to set a fire under him. Steve tears himself out of Billy’s hands to comply, nearly elbows the window and Billy a few times while shedding his clothes. That mercurial grace returns, and Billy snorts as he tends to himself. Slipping his left hand between the seat and the door, he finds the handle that will let him lay the seat down. Maybe this way Steve won’t bash his head into the roof while riding him. That done, Billy loops his right arm above his head while the left fondles himself. Steve puts on quite the chaotic show for him with sharp joints flying everywhere as more and more porcelain is revealed. The only things Steve leaves on are his socks. Billy lets it go, uninterested in waiting any longer to have the omega piled in his lap. 

“C’mere before you leave a slick stain on my seats.”

Steve is all knees and clammy hands as he obeys. They grunt together as Steve shuffles into place. Even with the seat rolled all the way back and Billy practically lying flat, it’s still a tight squeeze. Better than them cramming into the backseats. Billy slouches down to line them up better. Not to push into Steve yet, he’s not ready, but just to rub against the omega’s ass. Steve even cants his hips out and rubs back, turning his face away to hide the way his skin heats up again. His shadow falls on Billy, blocking out the light. There’s just enough for Billy to catch pink blotting Steve’s cheeks as he ruts harder, faster against him. So eager for what they’re about to do. Billy can’t keep his hands off any longer, needs to chase the shiver up and down Steve’s spine.

Big hands on Steve’s waist coax him to bend forward and hover above Billy. Billy does him one better and guides Steve to lean weight on him, their chests brushing together. Steve’s knees hugging Billy's hips shuffle to keep his balance and not just drop all his weight on the alpha. Not that Steve weighs enough to hurt Billy. Billy’s hands blanketing Steve’s waist shake him just once to get him to calm down, to stay still. When Steve gives him a little bubble of noise, something caught between a moan and a whimper, Billy’s hands pet him instead. Billy almost chuckles when Steve rests his head on a broad shoulder. He knows Steve wants to hide in his neck but somehow stops himself. He shouldn’t just help himself to an alpha’s neck like that. Not if he doesn’t want a lecture. So Billy slips a hand from Steve’s waist to take him by his hair and guide Steve’s nose to his throat where all his lust for the omega pours out. Steve jolts on top of him, gives another pleasured whimper, and then relaxes on top of him.

“That’s it, what a good omega you are,” Billy murmurs in his ear, just on the edge of patronizing. Billy turns his grin towards Steve’s hair and adds, “You’re gonna feel so good on my knot, baby. Can’t wait to be inside you.”

Steve gives a whole-body shudder when he whispers, “Please.”

It’s all the invitation Billy’s needs. He loops an arm around Steve’s squirming body while the other curls over his naked back. If Steve were any taller than he is this angle would be awkward. Billy has just enough reach like this to grab at Steve’s ass and slip thick fingers down his crack. He’s ready for Steve to jolt on top of him at the first caress to his wet hole. Steve’s broken moan almost deafens Billy as he swipes dirty and fast over slick, making plenty of noises with it. Steve whines when Billy just keeps on playing with him. No amount of Steve wiggling or grinding on Billy’s fingers coaxes them to dip inside him. Where they both want Billy to be. 

Billy can’t help himself, needs to have Steve squirming and embarrassed while they do this. His amusement drips from every word when he teases, “You ever touch yourself like this? Play with this little hole of yours?”

Steve nods where he hides in Billy’s neck, but that’s not enough. Billy wiggles the tip of his finger, traces maddening circles around and around Steve’s rim until he’s trembling. He tries to follow Billy’s movements to maybe impale himself, maybe for friction, something. Billy denies him, goes back to petting his fingers up and down instead.

“What, you don’t wanna tell me what you do while you’re thinking about me?”

Steve startles hard in his arms, whines, “How do you know I think about you?”

“Cuz we both have eyes, baby. I know what I look like.” Billy returns to that tight pucker and presses hard, slipping through slick but not quite in. “And you been looking at me for a long time. Thinking about me catching you? Nobody around so I can do whatever I want to you?”

“Please,” Steve whines as he bounces on his knees a few times. “Please fuck me, I want you so bad Billy, please.” His next words muffle in Billy’s neck, too embarrassed, but he pulls back to add, “I had a heat over the summer when you worked at the pool. It hit when I was grocery shopping with my mom next door and I-and I wandered away from her and watched you through the fence around the pool. I wanted to climb it to get to you, thought about you f-fucking me instead of the toy I used.”

Billy is the one to shiver this time. He curses under his breath, “God damn, baby,” when he pops the tip of his finger in. “Didn’t know you were that knot hungry, fuck.”

Steve sinks down on his finger like a dream, opening for him without a wince or flinch. When Steve pants, “More,” into Billy’s neck, he doesn’t deny that breathy demand.

“Bossy,” Billy chuckles in Steve’s ear. 

Steve says nothing to that, just shifts on his knees when more fingers slide into him. They’ll make a mess of Billy’s jeans, no hope of keeping them clean. Steve’s already dripping and Billy has barely touched him yet. They get a loud, slippery rhythm going with Steve bouncing on his knees, breaths coming desperate and almost pleading. Billy eats it all up and hums his pleasure. When he’d thrown jeans and his jacket on, the laziest costume beside just coming as himself, he never thought his night would end up like this. Pretty, needy omega squirming on his fingers spreading that little clutch wide and begging for more. His knot will probably hurt Steve, but he’s not about to ask Steve if he wants it. Billy isn’t about to be told no, not tonight.

Three fingers pet over a spot that gets Steve panting and whimpering even louder when Billy teases, “Damn, can’t believe how tight you are.” He spreads his fingers apart, ripping a gasp out of Steve as his body strains. “Think you’re ready?”

Steve stops pawing at Billy’s chest to loop his arms around the alpha’s neck instead. His whimpers are pretty, twinkling things as he huddles on top of Billy, nodding wildly where he still hides his face.

“Tell me what you want, baby doll. Make it good for me.”

Another shiver runs through Steve. Billy has to bite back a groan when the tight heat sucking his fingers down clenches harder. He won’t bark at Steve to hurry up and spit it out. This is a lot for his first time, Billy knows that. He’s a lot. Still, Billy is in the habit of getting what he wants. So he hums feigning disappointment and slowly starts to draw his fingers out. Steve writhes on top of him to keep thick digits exactly where they are, pressing deeply in him. 

“Ah-ah, use your words. I know what your greedy, little hole wants. I wanna hear you say it.”

Steve huffs in Billy’s neck, mutters, “Jerk,” but nuzzles the lobe of his ear anyway. It’s the one without an earring, so Billy allows it. It still takes a few shivers and Steve swallowing hard to squeeze the words out of him. When he finally speaks, they’re like candy. 

“Please, alpha,” he whispers in Billy’s ear. “I need you to fuck me. I’m so wet for you, it hurts so bad.” Steve sucks in a harsh breath when Billy’s fingers sink as deep as they’ll go. It’s not enough, and Steve bounces a few times with a whine. “More! Give me more, I can handle it!”

Billy strains his wrist to nudge his fingers against Steve’s prostate over and over. Just to feel the omega jolt on top of him and squeeze around his fingers again. 

“Oh, you think you can handle all of me?”

Steve slurs every word together when he groans, “I want your knot. Give it to me.”

The little shift of Steve’s hips, fucking himself on Billy’s fingers, has the alpha throbbing between his legs. Who is he to deny such a wanton demand, no matter how bossy it is? Billy’s arm around Steve loops tighter as he slips his fingers free for real. With a grin, he immediately shushes Steve’s whine and little thrash. 

“Such a brat,” Billy says more to himself than Steve. “You’re lucky I like my omegas with some fire in them.”

Steve just breathes, “Hurry,” in Billy’s neck.

Mindless to the shiny slick on his fingers, Billy presses both hands to Steve’s shoulders to push him up. The omega whines and fights him just a little, stronger than he looks. An eyebrow cocked up at him quells that rebellion. Billy needs to get them situated for this, needs to make sure he’s hard and line them up to slide home. Careful to not honk the horn with Steve leaning on it, Billy holds Steve steady with a hand on his waist. He’s quiet, obedient except for a shiver or impatient wiggle. Dick in hand, not quite playing with himself, Billy can’t decide who’s more eager for this. Steve is only half hard without any friction, but the flush in his cheeks and the sweetness of him soaking the interior of the car scream his desire. With a quiet whine and pitiful look from Steve, Billy won’t make them wait any longer.

Clean right hand flat on Steve’s back, Billy urges him to come down again. It takes some shuffling to get Steve to cant his ass up, offering himself. Steve pants in dirty blond curls, louder and faster when Billy rubs on him. He jars on top of Billy hard like the blunt head of his dick is a brand poking him. Hand sweeping up and down Steve’s spine, Billy shushes the quiver in him and holds him tightly. Finally after weeks, months of dancing around the hungry gaze aimed his way, Billy will finally have him. Shapely eyebrows pinch in the center as Billy groans and pushes up, forcing his way past slippery tightness. Steve trembles around him for a breath, tensing like a vice. But his body is a needy, greedy thing and gives to that insistent pressure. They groan together when Billy slides in so smoothly, like they were made for each other.

They pause with Steve sat fully on Billy’s thighs, static so charged under their skin neither can speak. They choke with it while just breathing each other in and roaming trembling hands over heated skin. Billy shifts just once to lighten pressure on his tailbone, pinching. Steve startles hard on his throne, desperate, breathy whimpers pouring out of him. Billy grins in the soft glow of the interior light still shining. He should turn it off unless he wants a dead battery. So he sits forward with an arm slung around Steve despite the omega clawing at his upper back and panting in his hair.

“W-wait, wait don’t, not yet ohhhh…”

“I gotcha, don’t worry just gonna turn this light off.”

Maybe he shifts under Steve more than necessary. Billy has to fight the flutter of his eyes. He’s plucked the cherries of many omegas, but there’s just something about Steve that makes it that much sweeter. Maybe it’s the way Steve clings to him and hides in his hair, can’t stop moaning and touching Billy everywhere he can reach. Light and ignition shut off, Billy lies back down with a groan and both hands fondling Steve’s waist. When Steve just stays tucked close like a blanket, Billy’s hands slide up to slim shoulders. He guides Steve up and back until he can grin at the omega in the dark. Just enough moonlight on this Halloween night beams into the car for Billy to catch the way Steve bites his bottom lip to stay quiet.

Smoothing his hands up and down Steve’s chest, fingertips flicking little nipples, Billy asks, “How you feelin, baby doll?”

Steve pushes his chest into Billy’s hands, says with a shudder, “Full.”

Grin still slick on his face, Billy holds Steve’s shoulders down while rolling into him from below. Steve’s hands flinch up to hold on to Billy, too. They flex on golden skin as Steve fights the pleasure running wild through him. So much sensation focused on a little area, shivers rippling over his skin as he paws at Billy’s chest. For more? For Billy to stop, give him a second to adjust? Billy won’t waste the breath asking, just plants his boots on the floorboard for leverage and starts snapping faster, harder into Steve. Steve’s shoulders hunch up as each smack of their bodies pops loud moans out of him. A slim hand flinches up like Steve will cover his mouth, cover his sounds. Billy just slams harder into him to force Steve to hang on. It’s either that or let Billy knock his head into the roof. 

When Steve starts to get his body into it, drops his weight on Billy to meet his thrusts, their moans mix together. They’ll fill the inside of the Camaro to bursting with the smells and sounds of them. All alone like this, Steve isn’t afraid to be loud just like Billy had hoped. He almost barks in laughter as Steve rambles in his lap, panting for Billy to go faster, fuck him harder, feels so good. It’s not poetic or pretty, but Billy won’t turn a good thing down. An even rhythm, the slick glide of thick flesh in and out has Steve begging to come soon enough. He’s a virgin; he won’t last long. Already Steve’s voice cracks and goes high every time Billy rubs past his sweet spot. He’s the perfect combination of tight, wet heat. He’ll fit so well on Billy’s knot, regardless if he’s ready for it. The longer Billy slams up and bounces Steve on his thighs, the more ready he is for the end. So he wrestles Steve down by his hair to lick mean, nasty kisses into his mouth. He wants to feel Steve scream when it happens.

“Please, please, oh god,” Steve begs when he can catch his breath. Billy knocks a few more moans out of him before Steve gathers his wits. “I wanna come, I wanna come so bad, alpha!”

Billy barely contains his deep, “Fuck yea,” before yanking Steve back to his mouth. He has to take it slower unless he wants their teeth to click. Steve just beats against Billy’s chest, mindless of the sweat between them. When Billy pulls them apart, he relishes Steve’s fluttery gasp. “Touch yourself, baby, wanna feel this little hole of yours snap.”

Steve tightens around him anyway when he moans. Something about Billy’s voice, the way he speaks, the gravel, the depth, whatever it is always gets omegas excited. Steve practically gushes in his lap as he obeys Billy’s instructions, isn’t shy even a little bit to wrap a slim hand around himself. It won’t take much. Not with Steve’s fist flying over his pretty cock and Billy hitting him in all the right ways. He’ll wait to pop his knot in Steve when the poor boy is oversensitive and wrung out. For the thrill of it, to feel an omega struggle as they’re filled. Billy groans to the empty air above him as he wonders if Steve will beg him to stop, it’s too much, he can’t take it. Steve hasn’t disappointed him yet, makes Billy see stars when the clutch around him goes impossibly tight.

Steve’s panting goes high again with his voice shredding through each breath when he cries, “Oh god, Billy I’m coming!”

Billy’s hands will most likely leave bruises on Steve’s waist. No one cares at that moment. Not with Steve crying at the top of his lungs and spattering golden skin with his come. Billy almost forgets to yank Steve’s writhing body hard onto his cock, bullying his way past seizing tightness as he starts to come, too. He would be annoyed at how quickly this is over, how quickly Steve has gotten him there. He can’t when Steve’s cry turns into a yelp of pain, Billy’s knot swelling in him too much, too fast after just coming. Steve squeezing around him, struggling to push him out is what plucks the cord in Billy’s stomach. He grunts something, maybe a curse or Steve’s name. It’s lost to the rush of blood in his ears as he spills in the squirming omega, holding him tightly down so he can’t escape. Then it’s just the dam in Billy’s stomach breaking with a deep groan from him and little jerks of his hips. Steve won’t feel it, but the rush of filling an omega up and locking in them is the icing on the cake for Billy.

Sweating something fierce with his jacket still on, jeans still on, Billy basks in the afterglow. He releases his vice grip on Steve’s waist only to paw at the crank in the door to roll the window down. Steve jolts on top of him when the seal around the glass makes a noise. Billy’s hand zips right back to milky skin to keep Steve still. When the omega in his lap gives a whine, pain syrupy sweet in his voice, Billy takes to petting him. Sure, he could bark at Steve to shut up, that this is nothing compared to what Billy could do to him. Billy isn’t even hurting him that much. And Steve got his, wanted this, so he should be thrilled to be locked on an alpha’s knot. Steve begged for this. Instead, Billy relaxes into the seat and just draws his hands up and down Steve’s sides, his chest, even his thighs that shake around square hips. And when trembling hands settle on his chest and pet him in kind, Billy indulges Steve with a purr.

Steve hisses and Billy groans when the little idiot curls forward to be closer to him. Billy grumbles for Steve to be still, but Steve only stops when he’s flush on top of Billy again. He sighs in the alpha’s neck, hums as he nuzzles the heat he finds. No care for the sticky filth between them. No care for the sweat glistening on Billy's throat. Steve licks him a little, must not mind the salt. Billy does his best to not startle at the intimate caress and jostle Steve on his knot. Every shift of them has him whining or tensing, and Billy can only take so much. At least a breeze slips through the crack in the window. It lets the stink of them out, but Billy needs a breath of fresh air. It’s claustrophobic between Steve heavy on top of him and their combined body heat suffocating him. The afterglow is nice. Steve is nice, makes a pretty noise in his throat when Billy pets his hair. Billy would rather have a shower.

“Relax,” Billy murmurs in Steve’s ear, taking him by the waist again. “This might hurt a little…”

Does it count as a warning if Billy enjoys the hurried, pained whimpers Steve gives as his knot pops free? Especially when Steve flinches hard on top of him at the filthy gush of his body. They’re always so embarrassed, like they didn’t think this would happen. These jeans are destined for the laundry hamper anyway. Steve huddling in his lap as he drips slick and come guarantee that. Hell, Steve’s scent may linger in the denim after one wash. He’ll certainly linger in the car even after Billy drives him home. With how Steve slumps on his chest and is content to just cuddle, he may have to walk the omega to the door. They’d better get moving before the moment sours.

It takes some convincing, maybe a pinch of soft skin or two, to get Steve off him. Even when Steve drags long limbs back into his clothes, sits in the wet spot of his underwear, he can’t keep his hands to himself. Cigarette hanging out the window, Billy indulges Steve petting a hand up and down his arm. Leather dulls the sensation, but Billy knows Steve just wants closeness. Billy isn’t about to let Steve try to pry his hand off the steering wheel to hold it while they drive, though. So he drives with his cigarette hand for long enough to slap Steve’s hand to his thigh. Billy glances out the corner of his eye to see if Steve reacts to the damp denim. It’s all from Steve, afterall. Billy’s jeans won’t dry in the time it takes for them to pull into sleepy, dark Loch Nora. Steve continues to not disappoint, bites his lower lip and rubs his fingers in the wetness he finds. He’ll smell it on his hand long after the Camaro growls back down the street.

Billy lingers on the stoop of the Harrington house as Steve plays with his keys. He’s already found the key to the big, red door. He’s just stalling, searching for something to say. Something that will wrap up loose ends but also tie Billy to him. Billy’s snarled words about Steve fucking anyone else rest between them, full of meaning. Is this a one-time thing? Is Billy going to ignore him at school on Monday? Even now static builds back up between them. Not exactly sexual. Just skin hungering to touch other skin. To feel. Billy never did care for omegas who beat around the bush.

Thumbs in his pockets, Billy turns on a heel to leave. 

“Wait.”

Steve doesn’t give him a chance to actually respond to that request. Slim hands ghost over Billy’s shoulders and urge him back around. Steve doesn’t really need to arch up on his toes like this to peck a kiss to Billy’s thin lips. He does it anyway, flashes a smile at Billy from under his fringe. As bold as he is, though, Steve just as quickly reaches up to play with his hair. Always so nervous despite knowing what he wants. He’s cute in that way.

“Um… I’ll see you around? Maybe?”

The picture of sweet, modest omega, Steve blinks big eyes up at him. It’s as forward as he’ll be. Even though Billy reads the atmosphere clearly, knows Steve would throw himself at him given the chance. All night, Steve has never once objected to Billy’s hands on him. Not when Billy pulled Steve into his lap, not when they danced, and not when Billy held Steve down on his knot. Steve’s wobble and limp as he stumbled out of the Camaro didn’t escape Billy’s notice. Not a single complaint from the omega about that, either. Billy’s jeans aren’t the only thing needing a wash. It’s twice now that Steve has tugged at the wet seat of his shorts. Billy hopes Steve goes straight to bed instead of washing off. That’s the thought that has him reaching out and kissing Steve properly. Steve practically has a foot lifted behind him when Billy pulls back.

“I’ll drive you to school. Be outside by 7, understand?”

Steve nods in the solid grip on his jaw. It softens at his compliance, and Steve turns his cheek more towards Billy’s palm.

“I will. Thanks for the ride.”

Baby has spice, Billy reminds himself as a grin cuts his face. Billy doesn’t doubt the innuendo in Steve’s words for a second. Mostly because Steve does not shy away from the hooded look Billy gives him above that grin. Porcelain under Billy’s palm scalds so hot, but still Steve does not look away.

Billy slips away first, thumbing at Steve’s bottom lip at the last moment. He takes the step down to the walkway with his eyes cementing Steve to the stoop.

“Any where, anytime, baby doll. Cash, grass, or ass will always get you a ride with me.”

He winks as Steve spins away and scurries into his house. Hopefully no one inside wakes up to Billy’s cackle echoing through the yard.


End file.
